coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1463 (27th January 1975)
Plot The police set up headquarters in the Community Centre where Det Sgt Phillips questions the residents while Det. Chief Insp. Patterson interviews Ray and Jerry at the station. Len is brought in, not knowing what's going on. Phillips questions Annie and Billy as to when Ray and Jerry left the Rovers. The regulars speculate as to the identity of the woman killed. Ken doesn't think he or Janet should say anything about what they heard until they are asked. Alf tells the shocked regulars that the police are treating the matter as a murder. Patterson questions Len and asks him where he went after leaving the Rovers. Len says he left home at 1.15pm after finishing writing out a tender and drove to Grindrods in Queen Street. He was then picked up by them at 2.30pm. Patterson shows him a photo of Lynn Johnson that was found in her handbag and he identifies her. Bet confirms to Phillips that she saw Lynn and Len in the Rovers and she left the pub in an upset state. Len tells Patterson how he was helping Lynn and is staggered to learn that she's dead and she died in No.9. Len identifies Lynn's body as Roy Johnson can't be found. Patterson asks him to account for the missing hour. Len says he called on Mr Johnson but he was out and he spoke to the lodger. Annie tells Phillips that Len seemed relieved when Lynn left him in the pub. Jerry confirms that very few people ever came to No.9 on council business. Patterson questions Ray if Len is violent. The police refuse to let Len, Ray or Jerry go. Albert tells Phillips about the scream and tells them he heard Len's voice. Cast Regular cast *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Janet Barlow - Judith Barker *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Keith Adams - John Linstrum *P.C. Lyle - Lloyd McGuire *Det. Chief Insp. Patterson - Tony Steedman *Det. Sgt. Phillips - John Challis *Tom Gilmore - Thomas Sloane (see note below) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Community Centre - Small hall *Weatherfield Police Station - Corridor and interview rooms Notes *Thomas Sloane's character of Tom Gilmore is credited incorrectly at the end of the episode showing the character as having played the actor. *Also credited although they don't appear are Doctor McKay (David Ross) and Eddie Royle (Tom Georgeson) who had appeared in the previous episode. A policeman outside 9 Coronation Street who tells the young Tom Gilmore to "hop it" is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len is grilled about the death of the lady in dark glasses. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,900,000 homes (8th place). Notable dialogue Rita Littlewood (to Hilda Ogden): "Try putting knot in your tongue." Category:1975 episodes